Inside the Letters
by darkeyes010
Summary: Kim's and Jack's thoughts during Hit the Road Jack. What were they really thinking. And what was in those letters? Finally, we know what they were going to say...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all readers! This is my first fanfic ever, but I've read a lot of them. **

**Anyways, my friend and I both ship Kick, and I'd been wanting to make an account, but I never got around to it. Finally, I have. Like I said, first story. Can you guys please give me some feedback. I will accept constructive criticism. But flames are not welcomed. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Kim POV**

_This is really happening. Jack's really leaving. He's going to Japan. I won't see him again for four years. Jack's going to _Japan_, _I think to myself as I walk home from the dojo. For the past four days, I've been willing myself not to cry over the fact that he was going. But it's _tomorrow_.

The guys and I are having a little party at the dojo tomorrow. I don't know if I'll go. Not sure if I can handle it. But I want to be there. Call me crazy, I kind of want to be the last person Jack sees from the dojo before his dad comes to take him to the airport.

Joan told me that I should tell him tell him how I feel (or sing actually, but that's _completely_ out of the picture). Anyways, I know that she's right. I have to tell Jack sooner or later. I'd just hoped that I'd be able to put it off until I knew how he felt about me too.

There are a lot of things I wish Jack would know. Like how cool I'd thought he was when he caught my apple on his foot (because not many people I know can do that). Or how loyal he is. Or how much he'd changed yet stayed the same through the time I've known him. And the way my life's seem to grow as we were together. Or how he never knew what I really thought of him. And that I'd miss him more than anything in the world until the day he'd get back to America. Back to Seaford. Back home. Back to me.

I keep thinking about how different the dojo will be without him around. How I'll be the only black belt and I won't have someone to come with me to the nursing home. I won't have someone to spar with (unless it was Rudy) and really challenge myself.

I decided to tell Jack how I felt a long time ago. But I'm a wimp, and I could never figure out when to do it or how. What if he didn't feel the same way about me? Or what if he stayed because he felt like he _had _to after finding out?

I walked up the front step of my house and went inside. Immediately, I went up to my room and flopped on the bed. _How am I going to tell him without having to face him?_ I just lie on the bed and stare at my ceiling, hoping some way I'd suddenly have the answer to my problem. My slowly close as I think and I turn onto my side. Opening my eyes again, I see one of my cork boards where I keep the pictures and random pieces of any good memories. One of them had the most recent addition to them in the bottom right corner. It was the two pictures that Jack had given me just a few hours ago. Even though they were silly pictures of the two of us, they made me smile. _If I could only have him see how I felt without having to tell him._

_That's it!_ I'll just write it out for him. I run to my desk in the corner of my bedroom and open the drawer with my paper in it. I grab a pen and start writing…

_Dear Jack,_

_Well, you're off to Japan now. And if you did what I asked, you're already on the plane to the Otai Academy and a new life across the ocean. _

_You're probably wondering why I didn't tell you all this stuff. But I guess it was just easier to do it this way. It's not too much, so I'll try to keep this short._

_Anyways, I wanted you to know a few things. First, I think you're amazing. You're funny and smart and caring and you're one of my best friends. I probably sound like such a girl, but it's true. You're one of the most caring people I've ever met._

_Something else I wanted to tell you is that…well, maybe I _do _have a crush on you. Actually, it's not really a maybe. I mean I do have a crush on you. And I know you might smirk and call me weird or something or feel weird because I'm barely telling you, but I just needed you to know. _

_The last thing I need you to know is that I'll miss you when you leave. We all will. I hope you have a great time in Japan. I know you can't text or anything up there most likely, but if you can, you have my number and the address to the dojo if you wanna send any letters. _

_I'll see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kim_

I look at the letter I've just written. It's what I wanted Jack to know. That's what I'd wanted to tell him. Tomorrow, I'll give it to him. I know I will. Tomorrow, Jack is leaving.

Tomorrow, he'll find out everything I could never say. I must be crazy to think he'll actually feel the same way. But a girl can dream right?

I find an envelope in my desk drawer and neatly fold the letter, putting it inside and sealing it with a sticker. I put little stickers around the envelope: in the corners and on the top and bottom middle. Jack's name goes on the front of it.

I almost throw the letter out twice thinking that it was a bad idea and just letting Jack go without having to have this letter on his mind. Suddenly Joan's voice echoes through my bed. _Before Jack leaves, you have to let him know what's in your heart. _Joan may be crazy, but I still know inside that she's right.

I place the envelope at the top corner of the mirror in my room so I don't chicken out about taking it tomorrow. _This has gotta be the worst good idea I've ever had_, I think to myself.

_I know, _I think back. But, it's not like it matters at this point. Now or never right?

_You keep telling yourself that_.

Tomorrow, Jack's leaving. Tomorrow is when the truth comes out. Tomorrow…

* * *

**I plan on making this a two-shot. The next chapter will be from Jack's point of view during the episode.**

**What did you guys think? Did I do okay for my first time?**

**-Dark Eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! First, thanks for all the amazing feedback I got with the first chapter. I felt so awesome, and I'm glad you liked it! I had planned on uploading this _yesterday_, but I didn't end up with enough time to finish, so I was bummed about that because I wanted to update as soon as possible.**

**So, second chapter is here, Jack's POV on leaving Seaford and Kimmy.**

**Important AN at the bottom of the story! Hope you all like the new chapter!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

_I can't believe it! The Otai Academy asked for me. Me! Jack Brewer! _I think as I ride my skateboard home from the strip mall. I leave for Japan tomorrow. The excitement is _killing _me! Everyone seems so proud of me. My mom, my dad, my grandfather (who I called with the news), Rudy, Eddie, Milton, Jerry. Even Kim seems happy for me.

But Kim has been different for the past few days. Ever since she found out I got the scholarship, she's been acting strangely. She doesn't seem as bright and happy anymore, like the Kimmy I know. You can barely tell though. It's almost like no one else sees it though. The guys haven't even noticed the way Kim's changed. It's hard to describe, almost like she's trying to hide something because she's so reserved. Maybe I'm looking too far into this.

_Maybe? _I hear my conscience tell me. Ugh. That dang voice is there whenever I think about Kim. It's the most annoying thing ever because it always tells the truth. It says I like Kim. Which I know is true. It's not like I would ever tell her though. I've never told _anyone _in face. It would be _so _bad if I told her. She just likes me as a friend, anyways. But I've always wanted to say something. There are a lot of things I wish I could tell her. Like how pretty I think she is. Or how funny she is. Or how cute her little snort is when she laughs nervously (as strange as it is sometimes). Or how funny she can be when she's angry, especially at boys when they think she's incapable. And how she's anything _but _incapable. The most important thing, though, would be how much I was going to miss her when I left Seaford.

I know it's going to be so different without having Kim in my life. She's such a big part of it. Even without the massive crush I have on her (stupid voice), she's my best friend. We're always doing stuff together. Volunteering at the nursing home, the Mortal Slayer games in the arcade, hanging out at Falafel Phil's, being the only two black belt students in the dojo, it really made us a lot closer. I've always liked Kim, not just _like _like her, but just her personality. Her honesty, her horrible inability to lie, her feistiness, her loyalty, her willingness to insult me anytime I did (and really _didn't_) need it. Kim's always been special. I knew that when she was willing to dump the Black Dragons when they cheated.

I realize that I'm already home from the mall. I walk through my house and flop on the bed, thinking. _You need to tell her_, the annoying voice says. But I know it's right. I have to tell her at some point or another. Normally, I would have put it off for later, but with me leaving tomorrow, it may have to come a lot sooner than expected. But telling Kim isn't gonna be easy. I mean, what if she cries? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? That would be _horrible_. She could close to kill me if she thought the whole thing was too creepy. I need to tell her somehow without having to worry about her freaking out about it.

_What about writing it down, smart one?_ the voice snips. I mentally scold myself for not thinking of it myself and half thank the rudely truthful conscience I have. I go into my backpack and grab a sheet of lined paper and a pen. Lying on my stomach, I bite my pen, thinking about what to write.

_Dear Kim,_

_Well this is it huh? I can't believe this is happening. I never thought I'd be leaving Seaford so soon. It seems like just yesterday I was fighting with Frank and the Black Dragons in the cafeteria (even if it was just yesterday when I had to scare them off, but that's not the point)._

_Well Kimmy, I guess I'm writing because there are a few things I needed to tell you. Yeah, it's weird to have to write it rather than just walk up to you and say it. I guess that's the only thing that really scares me. Telling you the truth to your face. (And clowns. They're not as bad now, but they're still really creepy.)_

_Anyways, I wanted you to know that I think you're awesome. You're funny and fiery and absolutely fantastic. I think it's cool that you're not afraid to say what you mean, mean what you say, and not be afraid of doing it either. _

_I guess the other thing I wanted you to know was that I like you. I have for a long time. Yes, really I have. Ever since the day I met you I thought you were cute (even though it was so much to tease you about it). I think by the time you'd quit the Black Dragons, I was _gone_. _

_Anyways, I need you to know that I'll miss you when I leave. I hope you know that. And I don't want you to wait up for me if you feel the same way. But if you don't, please don't get hung up on this. _

_Well that's about it. I'll miss you Kimmy._

_Your friend,_

_Jack_

I looked back over my letter and sighed in satisfaction and nervousness. What if Kim really just _doesn't _feel the same way about me? I'm sticking me neck out here, aren't I?

_Of course you are_, my conscience tells me.

I groan at my own mind's alarming honesty. Well, I guess I'll find out right? Tomorrow, Kim's gonna find out what I think of her and how I feel. It's strange to think about.

I sit up and grab an envelope from the drawer in my desk. I write Kim's name across the front in my normal messy handwriting and seal it.

_I'm going crazy, aren't I? _I ask myself.

_You're barely figuring it out? _

I flop down on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. It's gonna be a crazy day tomorrow.

* * *

**So? How was it? What'd you guys think of it?**

**Anyways, as for the important AN, I have already another Kick story in the works. So keep an eye out and or add me on author alerts!**

**And that's about it. Don't forget to review the story! Thanks everyone!**

**~Dark Eyes**


End file.
